FNAFMF
by FNAFMF
Summary: Mike Schmidt had a rough childhood, and could never hold a job thanks to his family's history. He ends up working at a place he use to go to as a child, unaware of what will happen.
1. Prologue

PROLOUGE

Freddy Fazbear's. A place for kids. Pizzas, birthday parties, and a band full of animals. A lot can change in twenty years.

20 YEARS AGO

Our story is about a child, one not always liked, but he never understood why. He was ousted, alone. His parents were divorced, his father a deadbeat. The father had a run in with the law, something about a few missing kids and a mascot costume. The kid didn't think much about it, but it was hard as everyone else always acted as if he was the one who done so. He sat alone at the table, looking at the stage; a brown bear, a yellow chicken, and a purple bunny occupied it. They looked as if they were sleeping, well as much as one can sleep standing up. Suddenly he saw the lights flicker, and the occupants slowly sprung to life. He was never really interested in them, no, the one he really liked was the one positioned near him, behind the curtains.

"Hiya kids! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's!" the bear exclaimed, his jerky movements somewhat startling to the crowd of children. "I hope you're enjoying your pizza, it's Chica's specialty!" he continued.

The kid just looked down at his plate. He never was a fan of pizza, at least from this place. Thin as cardboard, and almost tasted like it too. The show drowned on in the background, him absently minded to what was going on around. Today was his big day, however not a friend came. "But that's okay", he thought as he looked behind him "At least one's always here for me."

The intercom buzzed overhead as a prerecorded message started to play, "Oh no! Here comes the pirate Foxy! Hide your pizzas kids!" said the forced voice. You could almost tell he hated his job. The curtains from behind him parted as a red fox was shown. He sported an eyepach and a metal hook. The crowd of kids jeered at this character, some even going as far as throwing empty cups. the fox never flinched, and continued on with his performance, as if he wasn't even phased. After awhile the curtains closed on the red one, and the kids went back to eating. All except him. He felt bad for the pirate, his friend. He grabbed his slice of pizza and pushed aside the drapes. He was looking straight on the fox, and the fox didn't even notice him. He didn't mind, he was use to not being noticed. The kid looked over the fox quickly, before resting his eyes on the hook. Gently he slid his pizza in it, and gave a small smile. The fox continued to look straight ahead, no feelings, no emotions. The boy hugged the metallic legs, then left the stage as quickly as he entered it. "Mikey, it's time to go!" he heard his mother cry out, searching the crowd, he spotted her, and ran towards her. The boy stopped for a second, as he thought he heard a whispering voice. Shaking his head, he proceeded to his parent and left the dining area.

PRESENT DAY

"This is it" Michael thought. He could never hold down a steady job, and no one really wanted to hire him, on the account of his father. "No questions asked? Nightshift? Sounds like something I can do." He dialed the number, and the interview was short. They asked a few questions, then a pause of dead air. "You're hired." the other guy on the phone said. "You start Monday, and you better not be late."

And on monday Michael went to the building. He had to walk, but for him the journey was short, only a few blocks. Taking a deep breath he read the sign on the building. "Freddy Fazbear's. I haven't been here in years." Reaching for the double doors, he pulled them and entered the establishment. It was a lot dirtier and worn down then he remembered, then again a lot can change in twenty years. He met a frail old man on the way in, exchanged pleasantries, and was told more about his job. Michael was led to a small booth where he would end up spending the night. The old man pointed here and there, explaining each thing. The guy seemed to be in a rush, and as soon as he was done, he bolted to the exit, didn't even say goodbye. Michael just shook it off, as the man just wanting to get home to his wife before it got dark. He picked up his pad and sat down at the desk, unaware of what he really got himself into this day.


	2. Chapter 1

Michael flicked away at his pad, switching the cameras around. "Nothing", he said to himself. With a sigh, he put down the pad. He twiddled his thumbs and decided to get up. He was stuck in the building for a few hours, why not explore it. As he left, the pad switched to a camera, one looking at a familiar curtain.

He checked his watch as he sat at a table. "1:05" he said. Twisting another cap off of a coke he sat there. He heard some movement behind him. Reaching for his torch he turned around, shining it in a spot behind him. The light reflected off of the tiles, but caught nothing out of the ordinary. He went back to his drink, keeping a firm hand on his flashlight. The camera in the room suddenly started blinking as he looked at it, and it quickly went off. Puzzled, he left the dining area, walking past the very curtains he use to sit near by.

The office was trashed, as if someone was looking for something. Papers were scattered, a few were even torn. Michael picked them up and placed them back on his desk. With a sigh he sat back down. He looked over at the pad, oddly still at the camera he left it. He did one quick look through them all, and nothing seemed off.

Five o'clock came around, with nothing eventful. To pass the hours Michael drew on a few pieces of paper, rough sketches, nothing interesting, all except for the one he was working on now. Picking his head up from the drawing he put his attention on his pad, doing one last sweep of the cameras. Nothing broken, nothing missing. The attention switched back to the drawing, as six crept up. He was tired, his shift was over. Michael put the pad on the charging dock, and locked away the drawings in his desk. "An easy day today was", he thought to himself as he left the office. "Hopefully tomorrow will be the same too."

Michael took the long way to the entrance, taking one last look at the cove, smiled a bit, then went his way. He waited outside until the day crew came, then left for home, tired, but yet not worn out. The walk home was anything but long, but it felt like a mile to him. Grabbing for his keys, something fell out of his pocket. What this object was, no one can say, not even Michael himself, as he closed the door.

Morning became night as Michael got ready for work. He was in a bit of a rush as he overslept, no time for eating at home. He figured to himself he'd just grab a bite at the cafeteria and headed out the door. His foot stepped on something with a crinkle, and he looked down suddenly. It was a sheet of paper with a crude, child like drawing of a boy and a red figure. Not knowing what exactly to do with this he folded it back up and placed it in his pocket, unknowing that just earlier today was where it rested.

The walk didn't seem as long today with the building just in view, almost late. He didn't see the old man today, as why would he? The lights inside the building were thankfully left on making his trip to the cafeteria a safe one, but only to find out the doors to it were locked. Defeated he slugged to his office and plopped down on the chair. Looking around the room he let the environment sink in before grabbing his pad. "Time to get to work, I guess." he said to no one.

Night two started to a slow start, flicking through the cameras, doodling here and there. A few hours passed, and nature ended up calling to him. He made a mad dash to the restroom and went about his business. He could have sworn he heard the sound of metal banging, but shrugged it off. The building was showing age, just ambiance he assumed. Figuring to not waste any more time in the bathroom he hurried up to the office. To his surprise, something new was sitting on his desk. A single slice of pizza on a plate. Michael moved his head, looking around the room. "Hello?" he shouted in the darkness, but the darkness did not reply back. Sitting back down he reached for the pizza and noticed small movement coming from the pad in the corner of his eye. The movement of drapes, and not just any drapes. He'd worry about that later, he was hungry. The taste wasn't as bad as he remembered, but it wasn't the best, and it'd do for now.


	3. Chapter 2

After Michael finished eating he picked up the pad again. Shuffling through the cameras he stopped dead. The animatronics were missing. He panicked, searching through the cameras, on one of them he heard a loud audible crash, and a voice. He could hardly make it out, but to him it sounded like "God damn bunny". Going through the cameras, he'd hope to catch the thieves who were trying to steal them, but nothing. Heavy walking was heard down the hallway, he could make out four distinct feet. He had no gun, no weapon. He stood up, ready to fight the intruders. A head poked around the corner and spoke to him, "Remember me, your old pal?" Michael blacked out.

"He's coming to!" a female voice cried out, as Michael could barely make out the figures surrounding him.

"You gave us quite a scare laddy" another voice said, this time directed at him. "Welcome back to ta' world of the livin'"

Michael's eyes were wide awake, metal monsters clad in fur were around him. He panicked. "Easy there." one of them said, "We're not out to get you."

The red one helped Michael stand up, and dusted him off. "It's been twenty years I reckon" it said, "surely you didn't forget ol' Foxy?". His horror turned to confusion as he looked around. The band was not being stolen at all, but standing there in the same room with him. "What's going on?" he asked the group.

"Right.. right.. needin some explainin then? You never saw us in the likes of this, bet it get's kinda scary for you blokes." The robotic fox takes a deep breath, and continues, "Well, ya know me, Foxy. That ovr' there be Freddy. He be kinda like the boss" Foxy then turns his head to Michael's ear and whispers "'course we really don't listen ta him, and he ain't one boat o' fun. Always bein' serious." He moves his head away as he catches Freddy shoot a glare at him. "Ahem. Anywhoo, that fine lass over there be Chica." Chica looks shyly down at the floor and whispers a soft hi. "Can't here ye lass, ya gots to speak up" the red fox chuckled. "And that there is Bonnie. We're not sure if they be dock or boat, betting five pieces meself, dock."

"But.. ho.." Michael's question was cut short.

"How we be movin, and talkin? Tis' really, we always could." Foxy began his shot tale, "Seem before ye were hired, before we even met really, we were always walkin' and talkin'. It kinda gave the kiddies a bit o' fear back in th' day. Put a stop to all that it did." he continued "So in the monrin' we had ta act all stiff. But at night, we gets to be ourselves"

This was all too big for it to sink in for Michael. "Don't think about it too much." Freddy chimed in. "Just sort of, roll with it." The fox himself was in deep thought, and an audible oh escaped him.

"There's just be one thing you should never do! Just don't be goin in the back room" he said, "Trust yer ol' pal Foxy on this. Place will give ya nightmares." Michael looked puzzled about this, and Freddy picked up on this.

"It's pretty much a service station for us. Spare parts, a few endoskeletons. It even gives a few workers here the creeps." Freddy looked straight at Michael now. "Of course you're actually free to go back there, just don't blame us if you faint again." Michael nodded reassuringly at this, still not getting use to the whole idea.

The red fox put one arm around Michael, and lifted his eyepatch with his metal hook "So how's about it Mr. Schmidt, willin ta be me first mate?" Michael nodded at the fox and gave him a hug. "Welcome home laddy, ye be among friends now."


End file.
